Are you Emma Swan?
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: Peter Pan made a promise to himself before he was defeated, Emma Swan will be an Orphan if it was the last thing he did. Her Family has to find a way to break his curse. Will she fall in love again, and find her way Home?(Cursed Emma)
1. Emma Swan missing

**Had to fix it, it wasn't sitting right with was so much more I wanted to do, and could do. Were going to have fun, I am open to suggestions through review by you the readers. Thank You**

**-Microsoftgirl24**

* * *

Everything was silent in the previously quiet town of storybrooke, it was the middle of the day where everyone was at work, eating lunch, getting the mail, cleaning their house.

Over the course of two months since everyone who had ventured to Neverland to save Henry had all come except one, once the town had discovered this they were in panic and sadness knowing since that they had lost something...someone.

In the charming household Snow was cleaning up around the apartment with the TV on, she listened to it as she brought the laundry basket to her bed.

Snow had sat down and started folding laundry her actions laden with grief, for her daughter. Everything and every where she went she was reminded of her. She would experience images and fragments of memories with her daughter, her smile, her laugh, her hugs, her smell, the way she looked, their relationship together, them as a family, them in Neverland, and then...when she was taken from them by Peter Pan.

* * *

**Neverland Two months ago (Narrator's Point of view):**

_They had made their plan to get Henry back; Neal had reunited with Emma and agreed to help them giving them advice on Peter Pan._

_Before they could do so Peter Pan had taken everyone trying to get to Emma, knowing that without her family and friends she would be on her own. Pan wanted a challenge, a duel an equal opponent to make his life interesting and fun again and he figured Emma would be the perfect match. His lost girl, someone he could play and have fun with for eternity._

_Once everyone was taken from her, Emma cried out into the forest in anger and sadness. Emma had sat in the forest where the group had set up camp keeping to herself, she sat there thinking about everything Pan had done towards her and her family and soon she figured it out._

_Her cries had been heard by lost children who had been taken by the shadow who had escaped his captivity on the island for years and wanted to go home to their families. Emma had explained to them her situation and they promised to help in exchange to go home. Emma had agreed and they taught her how to use the sword, how to trick lost ones, and after finding out she was the savior they tried to teach how to fly._

_Emma had played with the lost children, and learned to believe again in imagination and believe; forget about her family completely for a while forgetting why or how she was on the island. Emma soon figured out from the lost children who now trusted her and loved like family that they all had happy thoughts, she haven't even thought about her happy thought until one of the children asked what her's was._

_In that moment Emma started to remember her mother and father with her holding her, and then there was Henry showing up at her doorstep in Boston...It was Henry, he was her happy thought. To Emma it had made perfect sense he was the one who first believed in her before anyone._

_She prepared and practiced her magic so she had a chance to save them, she thought about everything that had happened to her on the island so far thinking remembering little details. Then Emma realized that all she had to do was believe and she could do anything in Neverland, the lost children and her discovered that she was more powerful than Peter pan himself._

___Emma closed her eyes while thinking about Henry and her family and found herself when she peeked open her eyes to be flying in the air pretty high. Emma freaked out at first at being up so high she started to fall, she realized that she had calm down and think happy thoughts just like the story she would stay flying..and she did. Emma practiced on her own flying getting the hang of it, she found she was quite skilled in doing flips and gliding through the air dodging tree's._

___Emma knew she was ready,she__ had decided that she took enough time waiting, she was going to save her family. Emma showed the plan to the lost children, but told them she didn't know how to get off the island. They had told her that they all could fly home with fairy dust they would steal from Peter Pan on the captain's ship._

___The lost children had found old clothes for Emma to wear, which surprisingly fit her her's were worn and not really built for this terrain she decided to use them. __Emma changed into the outfit of clothing the lost children gave her she kept her original pants she had worn the whole time in Neverland, but traded into her other clothes for the one's they gave her which were a puffy red leather cotton tunic and brown also had made her a _

_They all had made make shift armor for themselves wanting to help fight, they smiled towards her once she came out dressed in the clothes they gave her. Emma nodded to them smiling gratefully, and started to float in the air. She took out the map and knew that this time Pan wouldn't dare move his camp wanting Emma to go to him._

_The lost children followed her by looking up into the sky as she flew in the direction of Peter Pans Lair, once they reached it they stayed hidden in the tree's a little bit away to stay undetected until Emma gave the signal._

_Emma flew onto a tree right near the lair, she stayed hidden until she would know that Pan would see her. Emma carefully hidden had sneak a glance, her parents were in bamboo cages. They were sitting in them talking to one another, probably trying to figure out how to escape._

_Emma had enough she carefully walked across the branch to be in the middle standing in the middle to be seen, which worked for Pan was now staring at her smugly with a smirk on his face happy to see her. Everyone in the lair in the middle of the forest noticed her as well, her family got scared and happy at the sight of her._

_Henry came up next to Peter Pan's right hand side and asked something Pan had made sure he had forgotten. "Who is that Pan?"_

_Peter didn't even look to him, he only kept his eyes on Emma who stood on the tree branch with her fist on her hips. "It's Emma.." then he noticed something about the woman that he had a fascination with, this time around she seemed more hopeful and brave not like the pathetic orphan he had first met when she first arrived in Neverland. "..finally" he smiled even more knowingly, he signaled for the lost ones to form together spreading out around the lair._

_Emma did a flip off the tree branch flying a little landing in the middle of a group of lost one's who scattered away from her fearfully knowing to fear her._

_"Hand over my son and family now and you and your follower's may go free" Emma requested staying calm showing no fear towards the demon boy who smiled and scoffed at her. He completely ignored her threat which was the biggest mistake he made._

_"Look who finally showed up boys, The Savior...How about this you ask him yourself..Henry someone's here to see you" Henry came out from behind Pan dressed in one of those brown cloaks and in lost boy clothing came up beside him to see who it was._

_Henry stared at the woman, she noticed the way she looked at him. He saw complete love and sadness in her eyes towards him. He then looked at Peter, he knew the question but asked himself why did she say he was her son._

_Emma noticed him with love in her eyes, she then extended her hand to her son."Henry, give me your hand were going home" she asked and spoke in a soft tone almost pleading seeing her son's face and outfit. _

_It hurt Emma even more when Henry stepped further away from her and closer to Peter Pan while saying "I am home" Peter started to laugh which all his followers had joined in on, Emma her extended hand and just stared at her son heartbroken for a second then.. it finally clicked Henry didn't remember her. She had to show him, that she loved him it would break Pan's delusion on him._

_Peter Pan licked the side of his mouth before bringing Henry closer to him like he was protecting him from just stared at her thinking about her, feeling something inside him already._

_"You see Emma, he loves it here. Just like I said, he would never want to leave...just like you won't when I'm done with you"_

_"You won't even have a chance.I'm getting my family home!" Peter Pan then slowly took out his sword playfully, he then raised his eyebrows quickly toying with her._

_"Then I guess you'll have to play with me to get them back" Peter Pan smugly smirked at her expecting something in which Emma was not any longer. Peter Pan moved Henry out-of-the-way to wards a small group of his follows and Felix._

_Emma then took out her sword pointing it at him ready to take that risk, because she knew she would do anything to get her family back. She would not be alone..not anymore._

_Peter flashed his eyes at her before speaking. "I've got to warn you, I'm going to beat you.. then I'm going to make you one of us lost girl"_

_Emma put her sword in her two hands near her face quickly before twirling it into only one hand taking a stance as well. "You won't even have the chance, let's play" Emma grinned at him, then winked toward her parents._

_Before they could even begin some of Pan's followers seemed to take out their swords as well wanting to help their leader. A group of them jumped in front of her, she quickly flew in the air doing a back flip away from them. They chased her as did all the other lost ones except the group holding Henry, Emma ducked and clashed sword with some of them quickly knocking them on the ground to their feet but not harming them._

_Everyone watched her fight the lost ones, a lost one had come up to her and swung his sword near her which she dodged blocking shoving both their locked swords to the right then slapped the lost one in the face causing him to fall._

_Emma twirled around dodging swords,she ducked as one sword went towards her. Emma was kinda having fun, her family and friends watched in amazement as she fought playfully and expertly with the teen boys. It also warranted the attention of Henry, is curious eyes followed the blondes every movement; he was amazed by this woman._

_Pan grinned as he watched Emma as well, she was amazing to him perfect. A lost one charged at Emma which she ducked and lifted the guy flipping him with her back. Another went to fight her, she grabbed her other arm around his neck putting the teen to her side forcing him to fight one of the other followers. Then tossed him into another lost one, a teen charged at her again only this time seeing that she was going to be surrounded, she hoisted him up on her back and spun around with the teen holding up his own sword hitting other lost ones helping Emma without even knowing it from the dizziness._

_Emma was having fun playing with these teens ,she couldn't hurt any of them because they were lost kids like she once was. _

_Peter Pan had walked up to Henry twirling his sword, he spoke to the boy who was watching Emma fight and smile with the boys trying to 'save' him. Peter then spoke "Doesn't it look fun Henry, she's a marvel isn't she and soon she will be one of us forever"_

_Emma noticed Pan talking to Henry and spoke loudly so he could hear her. "Henry, Henry!" Emma looked to her son trying to get him to remember as she fought the lost ones. Henry then raised his hand pointing to Emma who was fighting, this brought the attention of Emma's family and friends. Henry mumbled out loud pointing at Emma "Don't I know her, Pan?"_

_Peter's face flashed with worry which he quickly hid, before replying. "No you have never seen her before in your life"_

_Emma then called out to Henry once more desperately trying to show him, she then thought of something. "Henry you won't believe this!" Emma then head butted two lost ones before pushing them to the floor before answering finishing her sentence. "I found my happy thought. It took me a couple of days to find it, guess what happened when I did?!"__A whole group of lost ones together charged at her, Emma smiled before quickly tripping the lost ones in the front of the group causing them to fall creating a chain reaction making every lost one fall. Emma cheered out towards the fallen lost ones "I win" then looked to Henry again with a happy smile._

_"You want to know what my happy thought was?!" A bunch of lost ones tried to come at her again, but before they could reach her she flew up away from them and towards Henry. Henry was starting to smile himself at Emma...Emma!?_

_Emma flew right in front of Henry hovering in the air stopping there before speaking "It's you" Henry smiled a full smile now, Emma's family smiling and in shock that she could fly._

_Peter pan got angry with jealously, he knew what a person's happy thought meant..it was supposed to be him not this boy. Peter shoved Henry away from Emma pushing Henry behind him towards Felix, Peter then made a signal with his hands to two lost ones in the tree's above Emma._

_They dropped a net upon her making her slowly go back down to the ground, lost ones surrounded her. Right before the could even touch her she smiled then shouted out one word._

_"**Bangarang!**" _

_As soon as this word was shouted everyone heard it being shouted back just as loud, then out of no where children swung in on vines, ran in, some did flips coming in. They all had swords and weapons on them, they even were wearing some kind of armor._

_Emma soon got free of the net with the lost children fighting the lost ones, she flew up into the sky above then over to her caged family. Emma reached through the cage grabbing her mom's hand, with her other hand she broke open the cage. Emma then broke everyone else out of their's including Neal, he smiled at her sadly before a voice rang out._

_Emma sheathed Neal sword which she had used the whole time._

_"Emma come back here!" Pan smirked at her playfully, Emma was brought right into Pans trap. Noticing Emma was about to take off to fight him, Mary Margaret and David tried to stop her but were too late._

_"What do you want?!" Emma asked pan putting her hands on her hips._

_Pan smirked evilly while replying simply."Just you"_

_Emma flew towards him unsheathing her sword and twirling it as she flew, she swung her sword at him while flying in the air. Emma and Pan started to fight, while the lost children helped Emma's family find their weapons and join the fight._

_Emma knocked Pan down for a minute and went to go help her family and friends, she flew in the air near the tree knocking over lost ones helping the lost children. Emma was hovering in the air when a lost child shouted out in fear "Emma look out" Emma looked to where the little boy was looking to find a lost one grab hold if her foot, she then got an idea._

_The lost one shouted out cheerfully hoping it would appease Peter "I got her!" before __Emma started to take off with the lost one gripping her foot, she flew around wildly shaking the lost one-off flinging him to the ground._

_Emma had flown to the ground level once more to help her family,friends, and the lost children against the lost one's. Emma was having fun fighting, she knocked another lost one to the ground when she heard him._

___Henry was now with his father, he now remembered everything and took off his lost ones clothes to reveal his other clothes underneath._

_Henry____ saw his mom fighting helping the children reminding her of the times they had together, he decided now would be the time to tell her. "Mom I want to go Home" Emma stopped at Henry's voice, she walked over to her son and Neal and picked him up in her arms._

_Henry____ put his hands on his mom's shoulder's and smiled at her __sadly, Emma's family soon then walked over to them joining them. Pan looked at Henry angry "What are you talking about , you are Home"_

_Emma gave him the most deadliest of looks as she had started to walk off with her son in her arms, with her family, friends, and lost children who came with her towards where the Jolly Rodger was._

_Peter pan screamed out as he watched her walk away making Emma and everyone halt their steps, Emma put Henry down. Everyone turned around to face the Pan, Emma had walked in front of everyone going to defend them. _

_The suddenly Pan's shadow appeared and went towards Emma in a flash going to take her shadow, it tried and screeched as it touched Emma. The shadow started to screech and scream louder, then started to glow white._

_Pan started to grunt and howl in pain, he sank to the floor in pain meeting his end. But he wasn't done yet, he knew he was dying and he made a promise to himself._

_Emma would be an Orphan again, no matter what she wold be a lost girl. _

_Emma was a lit bit away from the group, when it happened. She looked to her parent's turning around they were shocked that Peter Pan would soon be no more. _

_Then with the last of his power pan shot his hand towards Emma sending off magic towards her, it reached her and engulfed her into dark black green smoke making her disappear before everyone's eyes like a ghost._

_Everyone didn't have time to process what had happened, they were all smiling then she was gone. Mary Margaret was already saying 'no' before it hit her full force, she went to go forward to where Emma once was. David held her back as she started to scream out into the forest for her child, David was crying on her shoulder holding her feeling the same emotions but knowing he had to be there for his wife._

_Everyone else acted the same way, they all cried especially Henry and Neal. Neal was different, he had just got her back not even getting to reunite before she was gone. He ran up Peter Pan's now dead body, and kicked it with all his might hitting the dead demon. Rumple and Hook had to pry him off knowing it would be best, Pan's body soon faded away int the air and the island seemed to be sunny and bright once more._

_It was no time for celebration, they had to get off the island. Rumple had found fairy dust enough to use the Jolly Rodger to fly every lost one, lost child and everyone else back to storybrooke. A home._

_They had achieved going back to storybrooke, but they didn't get their happily ever after...yet._

* * *

Back in the apartment Mary Margaret had finished folding the laundry, she went to go put it away. Once she was done she went into the living room to continue watching the news she had on, everyone's TV in storybrooke was connected to outside of town. Snow was about to change the channel when something appeared on it that said breaking news, she wanted to see what it was about.

David was on his break from the station, and decided to go home. He walked in through the door to see Snow watching TV, he smiled sadly at her. He glanced to see what she was watching, he noticed it was the news from outside the town. He soon found himself listening to it and wanting to see what the news station was showing.

The screen started to show a red hummer limo pull up past a gate, while a voice from the news anchor ran out as background noise. "Yesterday Anna Drake had arrived to her concert in her famous red limo, only to get attacked by screaming fainting fans wanting the famous pop- star's autograph. Bodyguards had to make a shield around the star to protect her from getting hurt before her show, she made a statement this morning stating that she wasn't upset at her fans in any way. She also promoted that she will be performing in this year's Christmas day parade in New York, and selling autographs to help the children apart of her organization she funded in 2000; Homes for lost children"

The TV changed pictures displaying pictures relevant to what they were saying, it showed pictures of a blonde woman with sunglasses on exiting a red limo being covered from everyone's view by bodyguards, it then showed the woman hugging kids in tee shirts showing the organization logo all smiles. Those last picture's showed her face to the viewers watching, in the apartment David and Snow faltered and stilled as they saw who the woman looked like to them.

Snow silently cried as she saw the woman, she knew her child when she saw her. The reason why she wasn't crying for joy was that, Emma had a new life and didn't even remember them. David came to silently sit next to her on the couch keeping his eyes on the TV, which Snow had paused to see the photo of her after seeing it for the first second not wanting to take her eyes off of it.

David put his hands on her shoulders with a sad smile looking at the TV once more before speaking. "We'll fix this and we'll get our daughter back, we need help"

Snow resumed the Television to continue playing, it displayed something else on it about 'Anna Drake'.

"Were going to Los Angeles,California" The joined hands and stayed on the couch for a while, just thinking and knowing their daughter was alive. They now knew what had happened, Emma was under a curse just like they used to be. Now it was their turn to find her, they were not going to be late.


	2. Anna Drake's family

**Los Angeles California, Drake Mansion. 12:00pm:**

In a massive expensive high-tech mansion in the upstairs red and white bedroom a blonde haired woman groaned in a massive fluffy red and white bed from a massive hangover.

Stayed under the sloppy cover's in silk red pajama's, the bed had white sheets underneath the blankets which she laid upon and a red blanket covering the whole bed and her. The next couple of minutes went by when the houses computer/ security system made the sound of the mansion phone ringing, before a mans voice sounded out into the massive mansion reaching the blonde's ears making her head pound.

This wasn't the worst hangover she had, she just neglect to take medication to help this time. The voice sounded out as if they were there in the mansion on a microphone. "ANNA, wake up!It's 12:00 in the afternoon. You have a photo shoot in two hours, I want you up in five minutes"

The blonde moaned in the bed in pain, she didn't even want to get drunk but he insisted she had to keep up her image. She hated him, she laid in bed for a second then the voice boomed out.

"ANNA NOW!" the man then shouted out in response making her head pound even more.

"I'm up, hang up already!" Anna slowly slid off the bed and made her way to her private bathroom where the medicine was and the shower.

She walked into the bathroom and open a cabinet to find the right pills, they were prescribed for her to help. She swallowed them with some water and went into the shower, she soon got dressed in an expensive designer outfit.

Once Anna was dressed and ready she headed down the massive wide spiral staircase leading to the main floor of the mansion, in the middle of the spiral was a glass dome facing towards the stairs with water streaming down it in the middle of the spiral in a cycle like a water fall only expensive with an abstract statue in the middle of it.

Anna made it down the stairs, she walked to the ground floor main kitchen passing the massive living room. Anna found her family butler who had watched over her and guiding her since her parent's died, he smiled at her kind and humble looking he was. Anna smiled back at him through squinted eyes and her headache trying to show him she was glad to see him.

He had made her breakfast, they usually made breakfast together which was a tradition they had since she was young but this morning she was hung over which meant a rain check on the tradition.

She sat down at her long counter top and onto one of the chairs where he had placed her plate of breakfast. He smiled at her handing her a fork and knife, he leaned on the counter in front of her smiling then asked.

"Coffee or Juice Anna?"

"Juice, it's not a coffee day" Anna mumbled as she started to eat the food with a small smile at the taste, he always remembered how she liked her breakfast. He went over to the fridge and took out the orange juice container and then a clear glass out of the kitchen cabinet. He placed it in front of her near her plate, she then took a big sip of it drinking.

"Your Uncle called early this morning even after knowing the night you had, he insisted I put him on the speaker system. He says he only needs you for the photo shoot then for the rest of the day your free to relax which means..."

"He wants me to start my new album" Anna finished her breakfast no longer wanting to eat as much, she was still hung over. The pills took away some of the pain, not the after math of alcohol.

Anna got up from the stool at the counter to get her things, he stopped her by grabbing her hands and putting them in his and wisely spoke like he always did with her."Yes, but please take your time with this one and let it come from your heart" Anna smiled at his innocence at trying to let write the music she wanted, her uncle wouldn't let her.

"Walter, you know I tried that right. It didn't work" The man smiled at her warmly, he then put one of his hands holding her face in his one hand getting a good look at her.

"You can make the songs you feel Anna, that doesn't mean they have to be released. It could be just...your songs" he lowered his hand from her face, she was smiling softly at him. He was only person she trusted

"You always know what to say, Walt" He smiled at her, which she returned. He nudged her to go, she kept smiling as she turned to go upstairs once more to get her things to go.

Walter stayed in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast he had made, he was cleaning the counter with a soapy rag when she came back down stairs with her pocketbook then made her way down the rest of the spiral wide staircase to the downstairs massive garage to go to her photo shoot. Anna was never a spoiled as a child, she knew what it felt like to experience hard times. She had been in the foster system, before the Mr and the Mrs adopted her loving her immediately with all their hearts.

Anna had brightened up the mansion with her presence more and more each day, he remembers when he and the staff of the house first met her. Everyone always found time to talk to the girl even when they were busy doing their jobs, everyone loved her and still loves her.

He also remember's how she became an orphan once more when the Mr and the Mrs had been killed, he knows that she doesn't remember being at the orphanage for she had been very young. Anna was her mother and father's daughter, she doesn't even know they weren't blood related. No one told her, so it stayed hidden for many years.

The poor girl has had no one but the people who ran her parent's house and him, her butler and friend. She had such a big heart, helping people giving money to charity doing her parent's proud. He still knows that she blames herself for what had happened that night, everyone hears her cries from the nightmares at night when she sleeps. The only time there aren't any cries are when she is drunk, she drowns her guilt on the day of when it happened.

* * *

**Storybrooke Maine, The Charming Apartment 3:00 pm (converted time): **

The whole apartment was now filled with everyone they knew that was close to them in the town, they had searched the internet on everything about 'Anna Drake'. There were fan websites, bibliography's, video's, photo's, and even *shudder* hair from her on e-bay taken by rabid fans. Neal showed them what certain things on the internet meant, he sat in the chair as everyone huddled behind and around him all looking at the computer screen.

After gathering information on where she lived, they decided who would go with them. This decided group contained Snow, David, Neal, Regina, Henry, Hook, and surprisingly Ruby. The explanation as to how they could leave town was that when they all flew back on Hook's ship from Neverland they came out from outside the town in London to fly in the air back to the town counteracting the effect's of the border on the people who were previously cursed through the loophole.

Ruby was allowed to go with help from gold, she used a bracelet that was from the enchanted forest given to her from Snow after they took back to the kingdom. Gold wanting to help made more potion to put on the bracelet enabling Ruby to cross the town line unharmed.

Neal had earlier help buy airline ticket's to California where they would take a bus to Los Angeles and stay at a hotel near Emma now known as Anna's house to find a way to met her and go from there.

They had driven to the airport and gotten on the plane which was kinda funny to watch as the fairy tale character's were obviously not used to flying on an airplane and made faces as they took off and landed.

Once they did land, Regina burst out of the terminal in front of the whole group pissed off irritated pulling her luggage with her in one hand and Henry's hand in the other which he also wheeled his own luggage. "Never again, next time we drive back. Come on Henry, let's find a car for everyone" Regina took Henry's hand as soon as they were out of the gate.

Everyone else stared around at the airport, some of them may have had some memories of what an airport was but never had they seen one up close. Neal had gone up to a newspaper and magazine shop, he noticed while looking for a newspaper that Emma or known as 'Anna' was in most of the tabloids and magazines. He bought as much as he could of her, the guy at the cash register gave him a knowing look thinking the customer was a huge fan. The cashier shook his head laughing, he would get people like this every morning buying almost every piece of printed word and photo he had of Anna Drake, Neal saw the guys expression so he quickly picked some candy for Henry for the car ride, a soda and a pack of gum. The guy finally rung him up and put Neal's purchases in a bag, Neal then rejoined the other's.

They all noticed people going in all different directions, soon everyone followed Regina and Henry who had gotten a car to take them to a hotel in Los Angeles near 'Anna's' house.

Snow had checked the time while the car was moving, it was now 9:00 pm and everyone was exhausted but they had made it. They were one step closer to Emma again, Snow smiled before leaning on David and falling into sleep tired from the flight.

Neal had given Henry the candy he had bought him while he received looks from Regina for giving the kid sugar, Neal then reached in his bag of purchases and picked up a magazine with "Anna' in it. He noticed inside there was a whole story based off something captured last night, he felt hurt as he saw the picture of Emma making out with a guy at a club with drinks obviously partying. He went to flip through the magazine some more and saw another photo of 'Anna' with some guys around her, Neal couldn't take it anymore he put away the magazine quickly and then sat back in his seat in the car and kept quiet to himself in his thoughts the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Los Angeles California, Drake Mansion 4:00 pm:**

Anna had just gotten back from her photo shoot, she came back with a frown. She had to see her uncle, which was almost like everyday because of her career. He was in charge of her and her manager, he didn't care about her only money and power which she had brought him through her career.

Anna made her way up the stairs, she noticed Walter was no where in sight. He knew this time of the day he was cleaning parts of the mansion and guiding the staff running things and doing his duties. Anna went up stairs to her white and red themed bedroom to get changed into comfortable clothes and be herself for a while in the comfort of her home.

Anna was feeling a bit better after changing and getting a drink, she soon made her way to her music room where her piano was. Anna slowly walked over to it she glided her hand along the Finnish and went to the key's cover and lifted it up, she then carefully sat down on the bench for the piano.

Anna reached towards the keys of the piano and touched one of them, the basic first key someone learns. She finds herself bringing her hand to the side of the key's where the end was. There was an 'A' carved into the side, which made her smile as she touched the carving bringing back a precious memory of this piano.

* * *

_**Emma cursed Flashback: **_

_A man with chestnut-brown hair was sitting in front of a grand black piano beginning to play a piece noticing it was around the time their was a sunset outside, the mansion would be in perfect lighting. He began to play a piece on the piano which so beautiful especially to a young blonde haired hazel eyed little girl who had snuck in to listen and watch him play something she never heard, she knew it was special the song._

_The man finished playing the piece, he picked up his head and smirked playfully before speaking out loud not seeing her in any way but knowing she was there. The little girl giggled from her hiding place, he chuckled at his girl._

_"Come here princess" The little blonde haired happy girl skipped over excited at her father, the man patted and made room for his little girl to sit next to him on the bench. The little girl smiled widely and happy at him going to sit next to him, he smiled at her._

_"Do you want to learn how daddy play's the piano, Anna?" The little girl nodded excited and amazed curious on how this object made music, she wanted to learn more than anything liking the sounds it made._

_The man began to teach her how to play the piano, they smiled at each other. The kind wonderful loving man beamed at his daughter as she learned, she was a pure natural. When they finished his daughter asked him a question._

_"Can you teach how to play what you played daddy?" the little girl asked hopeful, he laughed at her smiling. _

_"Of course, but first you have to learn how to play an advanced piece like that. I had written it myself and it takes lots of practice to play, but once you get there you'll be able to play anything"_

_"You think so?" The little girl asked her father with hopeful eyes, he smiled at her softly._

_"I know you can" _

_He did eventually teach her, for that little girl practiced everyday with her father spending time with him until one day he was no longer there to practice with her. She never gave up and eventually she played it for him filling the house with his music almost as if filling it with her father's spirit. It made her smile every time she did reminding her of her daddy that taught her everything he knew and that she will always love him and his piano music. That's why she plays._

* * *

Anna began placed her finger's on the piano key's delicately and began to play her father's music remembering him, it always helped her make her own songs and music. The sounds of the piano stretched out through out the house filling the emptiness. **(Play 'river flows in you' piano)**

As she played she began to smile up to the ceiling as if she was playing to him, she knew he heard her for the sunset shinned into the mansion window's like it did when was a little girl learning to play the music.

Once the piece finished Anna was at piece and worked for the rest of the day for her parents making music for her fans. She had written three songs that day, when she finished the last song it was dark outside.

Anna finished recording and writing the songs, Walter had made dinner which was spaghetti and meatballs. Anna placed her songs in the safe in the music room before going to eat dinner, she spoke to Walter as she ate. Then wished him and the staff good-night before going up to her bedroom to watch television and then to sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, she probably had an event that she won't even know about until then. Her Uncle would call or come get her with the limo and take her places to promote and be seen to be in the media which really wasn't a problem for she was very popular and had crazy and countless fans that would die for her.

Anna soon fell asleep playing her father's son in her and then fell into her dreams which soon spiraled into her nightmare...which was a memory of when it happened.

The night her parent's were murdered right in front of her while all she could was watched as she became and Orphan, they never caught the gun man who haunted her everyday she left her home. She still remember the look in his eyes as he fought with himself whether or not to kill her too. He didn't. She was left there to hold her father's hand as the light left his eyes, before they did he muttered to her through a strained breath.

"Don't be afraid, keep playing for me sweetheart" he never closed his eyes, but she knew he had died. She stayed there knelled on the ground still holding her father's hand with tears in her eyes and tears stains on her cheeks. She was there for thirty minutes with her dead parent's until the cops found her still crying looking in the direction the murder had run even though he was long gone just like them, and they weren't coming back.


	3. Attention Fans! ( Author's note)

Hi everyone, the reason why I haven't been updating is that I have lost my will to ship Emma and Neal. Most of you will be pleased to hear that I am a full pledged CaptainSwan shipper.

I am going to be deleting this story then fixing it to be a CaptainSwan story and re-posting it under the same name.

If most of you are wondering if I am going to continue my other stories, then that is a yes. For my story 'Trust me' I am going to have trouble I promise to finish it no matter what.

My other stories will receive new updates over the next couple of days.

Sorry to Swanfire shipper's, I lost hope in Neal. To me, Emma and Killian have more of a fairy tale relationship like everyone on the show who are each other's true love. Emma and Neal robed convenience stores and dated, nothing magical to it. Sorry, I still do like the Neal character just not with Emma.

She's been through enough heartache, hope hook fixes that.


End file.
